


In This One, Our Heroes Get to be Saved

by hopecanbeyoursword



Series: self-sacrificing friends stay together 'til the end [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, Service Dogs, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark's Collection of New York Teens, godly dna still confuses tony stark, may and sally only want what's best for their boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 07:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13853241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopecanbeyoursword/pseuds/hopecanbeyoursword
Summary: Percy Jackson and Peter Parker are considered heroes. They save their friends, family, community and the world. But it's finally time for someone, or some dog, to save them.-or-Our boys get emotional support dogs.





	In This One, Our Heroes Get to be Saved

Sally sipped on her ice tea as she waited for May Parker to arrive.

 

She was sitting at one of the tables by the window inside of _Cooper’s_ , waiting for her son’s friend’s aunt. After realizing how close their boys had become, they agreed to meet up and get to know each other.

 

Sally had left Estelle at home with Percy while Paul ran errands. She had arrived ten minutes early at the cafe, and had caught up with Mrs. Cooper.

 

She looked up as the door opened, the bells ringing gently.

 

The woman who walked in pushed her sunglasses up on her forehead, before looking around. Spotting Sally, she walked over. “Hi,” she smiled, sitting down in the free chair. “I’m May Parker.”

 

“Sally Jackson,” Sally smiled back. “It’s nice to finally meet you. My son has told me a lot about your nephew. All good things, I promise.”

 

“I’m glad to hear that,” May responded, reaching for her glass of water.

 

After they placed their orders with Antonia, who was working that day, they turned their conversation to their lives, getting to know each other.

 

Twenty minutes later, they were laughing as they exchanged stories about what Peter and Percy got up to when they were young. Percy had been more of a troublemaker, but Peter was clumsier, so they both had many stories to tell.

 

Eventually, though, their conversation turned towards more series topics. They broached the topic of their boys and therapy, both mentioning that an emotional support dog had been recommended to help them sleep at night and help ease the intensity of the flashbacks they had.

 

“I would love to get a do for Percy, but the process and cost isn’t possible at the moment,” Sally admitted. “Paul’s a teacher, and though he loves it, it isn’t the best paying job. And I’m focusing on taking care of Estelle.”

 

“I understand how you feel,” May responded. “I have to work a lot to pay for Peter’s tuition, and it’s only me now. But Peter has an internship now, and his boss is insisting to pay for a service dogs. Now, I don’t want to overstep any boundaries, especially since this is the first time we’ve talked in person. But because how close your son and my nephew are, and because Peter’s boss cares about him more than he’ll ever let on, he would like to help you out.”

 

Sally opened her mouth to protest, but May continued.

 

“Before you protest, hear me out. This is something that will help your son, and money is of no issue to Peter’s boss. His boss is actually Tony Stark. My nephew is his protege, though, between you and me, I think they act more like father and son. I understand if you’re uncomfortable with this proposition, and I don’t want to push you. But Mr. Stark cares more than he lets on, and wants to help your son.”

 

* * *

Half an hour later, a car was pulling up in front of the cafe.

 

May and Sally slid into the back seat. As the car pulled away from the curb, May introduced Sally to Happy Hogan and Tony Stark.

 

“When you offered to go look at dogs with Tony Stark, I didn’t think you meant _now,_ ” Sally looked around the car, dazed.

 

“They’ll make time for me if I ask,” Mr. Stark shrugged. “And now’s as good as time as any. I’m free, you two are free.”

 

May nodded in agreement. “It’s hard to find a time we’re both free, what with my long hours and him being… Tony Stark. It works out well that you’re free now as well.”

 

“Now I’m glad Percy volunteered to watch Estelle,” Sally smiled. “He loves his sister, and I don’t think there could be a better big brother. Percy has always been a good kid, even when he ends up in trouble. It isn’t his fault, and I always make sure to tell him that. After everything that he’s been through, I’m glad to see he’s getting better. I will do whatever I can to help, and if an emotional support dog will help, I’ll make sure he gets one.”

 

May nodded her approval, a small smile making its way onto her face. She could tell how much Sally loved her son, and it was the same way she loved Peter.

 

* * *

Happy pulled into the parking lot, driving up towards the front door. He parked at the curb, and got out, letting the women out of the backseat as Tony got out himself.

 

“I’ll call you when we’re done,” Tony nodded at Happy as the driver got back into the car. Sally, May and Tony watched him drive away, before heading towards the door.

 

They walked into the building, where they were greeted by a woman holding a clipboard.

 

“Welcome, Mr. Stark. I have gathered a selection of some of our best trained dogs for you to view. They are waiting in the backroom. If you see one of interest, please feel free to ask for more information on them. The paperwork is already complete, save for signatures.”

 

The man nodded, before leading Sally and May towards the back.

 

In the room, there were ten dogs lounging around, all calm, though they perked up when seeing the three adults walk in.

 

May made her way over to a few of the dogs in one corner of the room, sitting down on the floor between them, letting them sniff her hands. She laughed as one of them licked her face, before resting its head on her leg.

 

Meanwhile, Sally was sitting on a chair, watching the dogs carefully. She knew her son, and was trying to decide which dog would be best for him.

 

Tony stayed off to the side, leaning against the wall, arms folded across his chest. He watched the women interact with the dogs, but said nothing, keeping his thoughts to himself.

 

He wasn’t exactly sure when he had changed his perspective, but was glad. When Peter first entered his life, he was supposed to remain distant, simply another ally. It then progressed to Peter being a mentee, a protege for him to train and educate. After all, what did Tony have in common with this enhanced teenaged superhero with a kind heart? Besides their genius IQs, there didn’t seem to much in common between them. And then Tony got to know Peter outside of Spider-Man. Peter was one of the smartest and kindest people he had ever met, and he had met a lot of people. He would never admit it out loud, but Peter was like a son to him. Tony had never wanted kids, never wanted to be like his father. But Peter looked up to him, and it was hard not to care about the kid.

 

If Peter wanted him in his life, Tony would do whatever he could for him. Even if that included helping out the kid’s friend as well.

 

* * *

**Two Weeks Later…**

 

“Invite Percy over this weekend,” Tony called out as Peter entered the lab, throwing his bag on a chair.

 

“For real?” Peter asked, eyes wide as he sat down next to the inventor. They were working on upgrading their suits, and Mr. Stark had hinted at allowing Peter to work on the Iron Man suit this time. Peter had rushed over to the tower as soon as he could, excited to get working.

 

“Yeah,” Tony huffed. “Wasn’t sure about him at first, and I’m _still_ trying to figure out his DNA— you sure you can’t just tell me?”

 

“I promised I wouldn’t,” Peter shrugged, using his feet to spin his chair back and forth. “It’s not my place. It’s his.”

 

“Whatever, I’ll figure it out. Anyways, FRIDAY told me how he’s been helping you with your nightmares, and I know that you’re more willing to open up. May told me that you’re doing better. Whatever’s up with the kid, he seems to be good for you. I’ve spoken with his mom and stepfather, and though I haven’t met Mr. Blofis,” Tony’s face scrunched up at the name, trying not to laugh“He seems like a good man, so I’m guessing Percy is, too. May had lunch with Mrs. Jackson the other week, and they seem to be getting along well, and after being introduced to her, I agree. So yeah, invite Percy over. I have something for both of you.”

 

“Thanks, Mr. Stark!” Peter exclaimed excitedly, pulling out his phone to text his friend. His fingers sped across the screen rapidly, smile on his face.

 

Peter waited anxiously for a reply, hoping that he and Percy would be able to run around the compound that weekend, also curious as to what Mr. Stark got for them.

 

After Percy responded, that yes, he was free, and yes, he would love to come to the compound, Peter beamed.

 

He couldn’t wait for the weekend.

 

* * *

That weekend, Happy picked Percy up, bringing him to the compound.

 

Percy would’ve just ridden Blackjack, but he knew Mr. Stark was trying to figure him out, and dragging more mortals into the demigod world was _not_ high up on the teenager’s agenda. So a driver it was.

 

Tapping his fingers anxiously against his leg, Percy watched the scenery pass by, contemplating what he would do if a monster decided to attack.

 

He was shaken out of his thoughts as they pulled up to the compound. Peter was waiting by the door, looking up from his phone as Percy opened his door.

 

They greeted each other, before Peter led him into the building. Swiping an id badge across a scanner, holding it up for a guard to see, Peter led them towards an elevator in the back.

 

_Where to, Mr. Parker?_ FRIDAY’s voiced asked pleasantly.

 

“The common area. Thanks, FRI.”

 

As the elevator rose, the two friends started debating on what the gift could be, ranging from a new phone to a vacation.

 

Their chatter stopped as the doors opened, revealing the deluxe common area, where two people were already waiting.

 

Percy looked surprised to see his mom, and Peter was surprised to see his aunt.

 

“What are you doing here?” Peter asked curious, as he threw himself onto the love seat, legs dangling over the arm rest as if he owned the place.

 

“Peter Benjamin Parker,” May glared at him until he sat upright, a sheepish look on his face. Once she was satisfied that he was being respectful, she answered his question. “Tony invited us over. He has something for the both of you, and Sally and I helped get this surprise ready and picked out.”

 

“Now, this is a big gift, but we think it’ll be beneficial to both of you,” Sally continued. “Mr. Stark will be here in two minutes with your gifts.”

 

Peter and Percy looked over at each other, curious looks on their faces. Peter got up off the love seat, and made his way over to stand next to his friend.

 

They watched the elevator excitedly, waiting for the familiar _ding!_ and FRIDAY’s voice telling them that Mr. Stark was back.

 

When it finally did, the boys were bouncing on their feet, anxious for the elevator doors to open.

 

There stood Tony Stark, with a border collie on one side and a golden retriever on the other, both wearing vests that said “Service Dog. Do not pet. I’m working.” The dogs were sitting obediently by his side, only moving as Tony clicked his tongue and made his way into the living room.

 

Peter and Percy were both shocked, eyes wide as they stared at each other, before turning slowly to look at Sally and May.

 

“Are- are you serious?” Percy asked.

 

Sally smiled at her son, eyes softening. “Yes. This is big. Now that you finally have time to work through everything that’s been happening, I’m proud of all the progress you’ve been making. You’ve been through so much, and I will do anything to help you. You’re my baby boy, and always will be.” She moved forward, embracing her son as he wrapped his arms tightly around her, tucking his face into the crook of her neck.

 

Percy held onto his mom, sniffing slightly, trying to shrink himself into her embrace. He was taller than her now, and missed the way it used to be when he had been shorter and her hugs completely enveloped him, keeping him safe from all the monsters. “I love you,” he mumbled.

 

“I love you, too,” Sally responded, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “Now, go say hi,” she nudged him towards the dogs, Peter already sitting between them.

 

Percy made his way over to the dogs, sitting besides Peter. He laughed as they sniffed his face, their fur tickling his face. He latched onto the retriever, running his hands through her fur as Peter was hugging the collie, talking to her.

 

“What are their names?” Peter asked, voice muffled by the collie’s fur.

 

“Though it’s unusual, they don’t have names yet. We wanted you two to name them. They’re _your_ dogs, after all. They’ve had uh, nicknames, you could say, but the names are up to you.”

 

Answering the unanswered question of how they had pulled that off, Tony responded from his place besides May. “It pays to be me.”

 

“Andromeda. Andi, for short,” Percy declared. “Mom named me after the hero with the happiest ending, so it only seems right to continue with the same myth.” He knew some people (Annabeth) might raise an eyebrow at the fact that he picked Andromeda of all names, but Percy knew it was the right name.

 

In the Perseus myth, he was the hero, saving Princess Andromeda from a sea monster. In real life, though, it was going to be her that helped save him from drowning in his memories. It was only fitting.

 

Peter took a few minutes to think, before the crease between his eyebrows that appeared when he was thinking hard disappeared. “Lola. I like that name.”

 

“Then Lola and Andi it is,” May smiled.

 

Noting the looks on Percy and Peter’s faces, and the glances the two teenagers were sharing, Tony pushed himself off of the wall, approaching them. “You two. Go outside and run around for a bit with the dogs. It’ll do you some good.”

 

Both boys smiled, thanking him profusely, before heading towards the elevator, Lola and Andi right at their sides.

 

The three adults stood by the window, watching as the boys emerged from the building, running free towards the wide expanse of grass, laughing as the dogs kept up with them. They ran up the small hill, before collapsing on the grass, laying next to each other as the dogs settled next to them, guarding them.

 

“Thank you,” Sally turned away from the window, turning to look at Tony Stark. 

 

“Eh, it was nothing,” Tony waved off the compliment. 

 

“No, really. Percy, he… he’s never been good with being open about his feelings. He doesn’t like to worry me with the dangers of his life. I felt helpless, sitting there, not able to help him because he wouldn’t talk to me. But therapy, Peter, and now Andi… the light is coming back to him. Thank you.”

 

Tony noticed the woman was purposefully avoiding what exactly in her son’s life was affecting him so badly, as if she was keeping it a secret, but didn’t push. It was their secret, and as long as Percy wasn’t in it alone, that was what actually mattered. “I’ve never really been good at all this… feelings stuff,” he admitted. “Money has been the only way I’ve really known to help. The way I was raised. Peter’s helped with that,” he spared a glance at May, before focusing on Sally. “It’s been easier to open up. Granted, I still have issues with it, and I don’t do it very often. But it’s still better than before. And knowing that Peter, and Percy, could heal from what they’ve been through with the help of emotional support dogs, well, it wasn’t a hard choice to make. I did some things I now regret to deal with the pain. I don’t want them going down that path. It wasn’t a question to help them.”

 

“You’re a good man, Tony Stark,” Sally smiled.

 

“I’m better than I was,” Tony corrected. “I still have a long way to go.”

 

“I’m sure you’ll get there,” May chimed in. “I’ll be honest, I was doubtful about you at first, especially for what you dragged Peter into. But after getting to hear and see what Peter does… I’ve changed my tune. Your public image, especially that of a few years ago and before, don’t do who you are now credit.”

 

“Alright, alright,” Tony raised his hands. “Enough of this sappy stuff. Just enjoy the fact that the boys are happy.”

 

The two woman rolled their eyes at the man, before turning back to watch their boys at ease, free of worry for what seemed like the first time in forever.

 

* * *

Percy kept Andi close to his side as they walked back into their apartment, not wanting her to scare Estelle. They were unsure how the infant would take to the animal that was bigger than her, so they were taking the situation slowly, being cautious. Percy wanted to make sure his sister wouldn’t be scared around the new addition to the family, so he kept Andi close.

 

They were greeted by Paul in the front hall, who was holding Estelle in his arms. The baby girl was babbling, making grabbing motions with her hands when she saw her mom.

 

Sally smiled as she took Estelle from her husband, cooing quietly at her. “How’s my little girl doing?”

 

Estelle responded by letting her head drop against Sally’s shoulder, wide eyes focused on Percy. Her eyes followed his movements as he pulled his shoes off, leaving them by the door.

 

“Hi, sis,” Percy’s voice was soft as he held his hand up to her, smiling as she grabbed his finger. “We have a new friend. Do you want to meet her?”

 

Handing her daughter off to her son, Sally watched as Percy held the girl securely, crouching down to get eye level with Andi. “This is our new doggy. She’s very nice.”

 

Estelle’s small hand reached out, coming to a rest on Andi’s nose.

 

Andromeda stayed still, watching the small being carefully. Very slowly, she brushed her nose against the small hand, resulting in Estelle laughing.

 

Looked like they didn’t have to worry about Andi and Estelle getting along.

 

* * *

Peter and Percy were lying on a blanket, spread out on the grounds of the compound. As they watched the sun set, they let the quiet wash over them, the only sounds being their breathing, as well as the breathing of their dogs.

 

“Thank you,” Percy broke the silence.

 

“For what?” Peter turned his head, looking at his friend.

 

“If it wasn’t for you, I wouldn’t have Andi. You’re the one who knows Tony Stark, and even though I know my mom would do whatever she could to help, I wouldn’t want to overwork her and my step-dad, especially since there’s a baby to look after.”

 

“Of course,” Peter replied. “But you really don’t need to thank me. I should be thanking you for helping me with my nightmares, for saving me those times with your powers. It’s nice to have someone my age to talk about this stuff with.”

 

Chuckling, Percy proposed a compromise. “How about we agree that we’re both helping each other, and leave it at that?”

 

“Deal,” Peter grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you enjoyed the second installment of this series! I'm aware that the process in which Peter and Percy got their dogs isn't traditional, but this is fanfic, and they do have Tony Stark on their side.
> 
> I felt like Andromeda was fitting for Percy's dog, and when trying to think of one for Peter's dog, I thought about my friend who has a dog named Lola, and I feel like it fit.
> 
> I have plans for a lot more in this series, and the next one is already written. If there's anything you want to see, prompts, quotes, ideas, feel free to let me know, and I'll work it into the series!
> 
> Until next time!


End file.
